young and unafraid
by NickyFox13
Summary: It's been a year since Sophie's stayed with Howl, and that somehow means celebration. Animeverse.
1. Chapter 1

Between cooking, cleaning, and mindless errands, Sophie could not believe she had worked for Howl for a year.

She was now in her younger body, the one she was supposed to have. This was something that took more adjustment than Sophie cared to admit. Howl doted upon her in Sophie's transition, but she fussed so much at his attention that he backed off as if he had never doted upon her in the first place.

She had enough energy to do more things efficiently, so it seemed as if the months flew by.

The door opened to reveal Howl.


	2. Chapter 2

"I brought fresh bread home as a treat," Howl exclaimed with glee, and the ravenous Markl looked at the loaf with greedy excitement.

"It's your anniversary with Sophie," Calcifer said, and Sophie blushed.

"What's wrong with you, Calcifer?" Sophie hissed.

"I'm always open to celebrations," Markl said, and Howl didn't seem fazed at all by anyone's comments.

"What anniversary is this, Calcifer?" Howl asked, as if he was asking about something frivolous. Sophie was horrified that Howl had to ask; he had a pretty good mind for dates. it seemed strange that he would ask Calcifer, and not Sophie directly.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's the year anniversary of Sophie working for you as a young woman," Calcifer said; he was in the fireplace, and he crackled with energy Sophie never knew he possessed.

Howl silently stood in the threshold of the house, considering Calcifer's words. Sophie hung on his silence, but Calcifer and Markl disappeared into their own words.

"Isn't that such a frivolous reason for celebration?" Sophie asked, and she truthfully wasn't sure of Howl's answer. He was a mercurial fellow, busy with matters of his own heart to adhere to logic outside himself.

"One small celebration couldn't hurt," Howl finally remarked.


	4. Chapter 4

"I simply cannot believe I was roped into this," Sophie grumbled. Howl guffawed.

"This party is for you," Howl stated as if it wasn't already obvious, "I simply cannot have you not interested." Sophie pursed her lips as she walked to the marketplace, arms linked with Howl.

"Why do you need my help?" Sophie asked, keeping casual. She was genuinely curious, but Sophie also knew the answer: Howl's extravagance needed limitations, else he would spiral out of control, and Sophie was not able to deal with the repercussions just yet.

"Because you've got a flair for decoration," Howl said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

This was the most excited Sophie had seen Howl in what felt like ages, so she didn't comment about the strangeness of Sophie's attendance to decorating her own party. His giddy smile and the exuberant spring in his step made her grin. He had this little victory. Sophie knew any complaints or sarcasm or judgment wouldn't help her.

The pained look in his eyes when they realized that the marketplace was closed caught Sophie off guard. Emotions that Sophie couldn't decipher cycled through Howl's face quickly, and she wasn't sure how to react.

"Howl?" She asked in a hushed whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

Howl gripped Sophie's arm so tight, she could feel her circulation cutting off.

"I think it's time to go," Sophie said. She was sure he was about to throw a tantrum, which wasn't fair to anyone watching.

Sophie expected Howl to charge forward, bulldozing absolutely everyone and everything in his path. Instead tears fell down Howl's cheeks.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you!" Howl said.

"The thought counts the most. We can have a quiet night in." Sophie guided Howl away from the marketplace and back to the castle. Howl quietly followed; Sophie hoped he kept calm.


	7. Chapter 7

Howl disappeared into the house somewhere; Sophie knew it was for the best. Leave him be! She wasn't particularly upset about not getting a party celebrating something frivolous; in fact, Sophie felt deep relief. It meant she didn't have to clean up after a party that was meant to prove she's cherished.

"How are you gonna keep yourself occupied? Howl's in a terrible mood that'll last forever" Markl asked.

"I'll clean. There's never too much cleaning to be done," Sophie said, shrugging.

"That's boring," Markl whined, "wouldn't you rather be doing something fun?"

"What's fun to you, anyway?" Sophie asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Markl shrugged.

"I'm going to let you choose. I think you and I got different views of fun," he said in a calm tone of voice, but a tinge of excitement gave him away for something more sinister.

"...Are you sure you've got nothing up your sleeve?" Sophie asked with a wary glance. Markl's eyes glittered, but Sophie couldn't tell what for. Children in this day and age were incredibly strange.

"I know! Let's go shopping!" Sophie raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"With what money?" Sophie asked, and Markl grinned devilishly.

"Don't you worry!" Markl said, and Sophie pursed her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

"Close your eyes," Markl commanded; Sophie humored him. They had been deliberating about what to for Sophie's party in the living room for the past half hour or so; Sophie was becoming restless. Not even Calcifer had some snarky comments to offer. Uncharacteristically, Howl wasn't anywhere in sight, and Sophie was suspicious yet curious; Howl was a strange combination of show-off and private, so cracking his mind was a puzzle.

"Where are you taking me?" Sophie asked, but she knew the answer.

"It's a surprise!"

"Markl, if I need a doctor…" She warned

"You won't." Sophie heard Markl's dastardly grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Sophie had a feeling she walked in circles with Markl. She couldn't be certain with closed eyes.

"Open your eyes!" Markl exclaimed; Sophie did so. She gasped. The yard of the castle was decorated with lavish color and intricate details. Two trees held a banner declaring 'One Year Of Sophie Hatter!' Sophie's eyes misted up. She swore she wasn't the sentimental type.

"Thanks," Sophie managed to blurt out. Before she could finish, Howl twirled Sophie. His grateful speech was remarkable.

Sophie smiled upon receiving affirmation that she was wanted, needed.

 _Gratitude does make a difference,_ she thought.


End file.
